digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KrytenKoro/Monobook.js/Sidebar.js
mainpage|Digimon Wiki *Special:Search|Advanced Search *Digimon|General **Digimon (creature)|Digimon **Digital World **Digivolution **DigiDestined **Tamers **List of Partner Digimon|Partner Digimon **Digivice **Category:Organizations in Digimon|Organizations *Category:Digimon by level|Digimon by level **Category:Fresh Digimon|Fresh **Category:In-Training Digimon|In-Training **Category:Rookie Digimon|Rookie **Category:Champion Digimon|Champion **Category:Ultimate Digimon|Ultimate **Category:Mega Digimon|Mega **Category:Armor Digimon|Armor **Category:Hybrid Digimon|Hybrid **Category:Digimon with unknown level|Unknown **Category:Digimon with no level|None *Digimon#TV series|Anime **Digimon Adventure|Adventure ***List of Digimon Adventure episodes|Episodes ***Digimon: The Movie ***Digimon Adventure (Movie)|Digimon Adventure ***Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!|Our War Game! ***Digimon Adventure 3D: Digimon Grandprix!|Digimon Grandprix! ***List of characters in Digimon Adventure|Characters **Digimon Adventure 02|Adventure 02 ***List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes|Episodes ***Digimon: The Movie ***Digimon Adventure 02: Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals|Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals ***Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon|Revenge of Diaboromon ***List of characters in Digimon Adventure|Characters **Digimon Tamers|Tamers ***List of Digimon Tamers episodes|Episodes ***Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers|Battle of Adventurers ***Digimon Tamers: Runaway Locomon|Runaway Locomon ***List of characters in Digimon Tamers|Characters **Digimon Frontier|Frontier ***List of Digimon Frontier episodes|Episodes ***Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon|Island of Lost Digimon ***List of characters in Digimon Frontier|Characters **Digital Monster X-Evolution **Digimon Data Squad|Data Squad ***List of Digimon Data Squad episodes|Episodes ***Digimon Savers: Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!!|Ultimate Power! Activate Burst Mode!! ***Digimon Savers 3D: The Digital World in Imminent Danger!|The Digital World in Imminent Danger! ***List of characters in Digimon Data Squad|Characters **Digimon Xros Wars|Xros Wars ***List of Digimon Xros Wars episodes|Episodes ***List of characters in Digimon Xros Wars|Characters *Digimon#Manga|Manga **Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01#C'mon Digimon|C'mon Digimon **Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01|V-Tamer 01 ***List of Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 chapters|Chapters ***List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01|Characters **Digimon Chronicle|Chronicle **Digimon D-Cyber|D-Cyber **Digimon Next|Next ***List of Digimon Next chapters|Chapters ***List of characters in Digimon Next|Characters **Digimon Xros Wars|Xros Wars *Category:Games|Games **Digimon virtual pet **Digimon card games **Category:Games|Digimon World series ***Digimon World ***Digimon Digital Card Battle ***Digimon World 2 ***Digimon World 3 ***Digimon World 4 ***Digimon World DS ***Digimon World Dawn and Dusk ***Digimon World Championship ***Digimon Story: Lost Evolution|Lost Evolution ***List of characters in the Digimon World series **Category:Games|Tamer series ***Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer|Anode/Cathode Tamer ***Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers|Tag Tamers ***Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers|D1 Tamers ***Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer|Brave Tamer ***Ryo Akiyama **Category:Games|Rumble Arena series ***Digimon Rumble Arena ***Digimon Rumble Arena 2 **Category:Games|Battle Spirit series ***Digimon Battle Spirit ***Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5|Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 ***Digimon Battle Spirit 2 **Category:Games|Standalone Video Games ***Digimon Racing ***Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley|Digimon Medley ***Digital Monster D-Project ***Digimon World Data Squad **Category:Games|Online Games ***Digimon Battle ***Digimon Masters **Category:Games|FoxKids Flash Games ***Digimon Game ***Quest to Save the Net ***Digimon Adventure (Game)|Digimon Adventure *Card:Main Page|Cards **Digital Monster Card Game ***Card:Digital Monster Card Game|Cardlist **Digital Monster Card Game α ***Card:Digital Monster Card Game α|Cardlist **Digimon Battle Terminal ***Card:Digimon Battle Terminal|Cardlist **Digi-Battle Card Game ***Card:Digi-Battle Card Game|Cardlist **D-Tector Card Game ***Card:D-Tector Card Game|Cardlist **Digimon Collectible Card Game ***Card:Digimon Collectible Card Game|Cardlist *Category:Music|Music **Category:Adventure Music|Adventure Music ***Digimon Adventure: Albums|Albums ****Digimon Adventure: Best Hit Parade|Best Hit Parade ****Digimon Adventure: Single Hit Parade|Single Hit Parade ****Teki Chara Song File ****Digimon Adventure: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 1|Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 1 ****Digimon Adventure: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 2|Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 2 ***Drama CDs ****Digimon Adventure: Character Song & Mini Drama 1|Character Song & Mini Drama 1 ****Digimon Adventure: Character Song & Mini Drama 2|Character Song & Mini Drama 2 ****Digimon Adventure: Character Song & Mini Drama 3|Character Song & Mini Drama 3 ****Digimon Adventure Original Story: 2½ Year Break|2½ Year Break ***Digimon Adventure: Singles|Singles ****Brave Heart ****Butter-Fly ****I Wish ****Keep On ****Sakuhin No. 2 "Haru" I Chouchou~Bokura no War Game~ **Category:Adventure 02 Music|Adventure 02 Music ***Digimon Adventure 02: Albums|Albums ****Digimon Adventure 02: Best Hit Parade|Best Hit Parade ****Best Partner Original Karaoke~Chosen Children~ ****Best Partner Original Karaoke~Digimon~ ****Best Partner Original Karaoke~Duets~ ****Christmas Fantasy ****Diablomon Strikes Back Original Soundtrack ****Digimon Hurricane Touchdown!/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals Original Soundtrack ****Digimon Adventure 02: Single Hit Parade|Single Hit Parade ****Digimon Adventure 02: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 1|Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 1 ****Digimon Adventure 02: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 2|Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 2 ***Drama CDs ****Digimon Adventure 02 Original Story: Year 2003 -Summer-|Year 2003 -Summer- ****Digimon Adventure 02: The Road to Armor Evolution|The Road to Armor Evolution ****Digimon Adventure 02: The Door to Summer|The Door to Summer ****Digimon Adventure 02: Tegami~Letter~|Tegami~Letter~ ***Digimon Adventure 02: Singles|Singles ****Best Partner 1 Yagami Taichi & Agumon ****Best Partner 2 Ishida Yamato & Gabumon ****Best Partner 3 Izumi Koushirou & Tentomon ****Best Partner 4 Kido Jou & Gomamon ****Best Partner 5 Tachikawa Mimi & Palmon ****Best Partner 6 Takenouchi Sora & Piyomon ****Best Partner 7 Motomiya Daisuke & V-mon ****Best Partner 8 Inoue Miyako & Hawkmon ****Best Partner 9 Hida Iori & Armadimon ****Best Partner 10 Takaishi Takeru & Patamon ****Best Partner 11 Yagami Hikari & Tailmon ****Best Partner 12 Ichijouji Ken & Wormmon ****Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku ****Beat Hit! ****Bokura no Digital World ****Break Up! ****Friend~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ ****Itsumo Itsudemo ****Stand by Me~Hito Natsu no Bouken~ ****Target~Akai Shougeki~ ****Tobira~Door~ **Category:Tamers Music|Tamers Music ***Digimon Tamers: Albums|Albums ****The Adventurers' Battle Original Soundtrack ****Christmas Illusion ****Runaway Digimon Express Original Soundtrack ****Digimon Tamers: Single Best Parade ****Digimon Tamers: Song Carnival ****Digimon Tamers: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 1|Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 1 ****Digimon Tamers: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 2|Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 2 ***Drama CDs ****Digimon Tamers: Message in the Packet|Message in the Packet ***Digimon Tamers: Singles|Singles ****Best Tamer 1 Matsuda Takako & Guilmon ****Best Tamer 2 Makino Ruki & Renamon ****Best Tamer 3 Lee Jianliang & Terriermon ****Best Tamer 4 Katou Juri & Leomon ****Best Tamer 5 Akiyama Ryou & Cyberdramon ****Best Tamer 6 Shiota Hirokazu & Guardromon ****Best Tamer 7 Kitagawa Kenta & MarineAngemon ****Best Tamer 8 Lee Shaochung & Lopmon ****The Biggest Dreamer ****The Biggest Dreamer (Movie 6 Version) ****Days~Aijou to Nichijou~ ****EVO ****Moving On! ****My Tomorrow ****One Vision ****Tomodachi no Umi ****Yuuhi no Yakusoku **Category:Frontier Music|Frontier Music ***Digimon Frontier: Albums|Albums ****Digimon Frontier: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 1|Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 1 ****Digimon Frontier: Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 2|Uta to Ongaku Shuu Ver. 2 ***Digimon Frontier: Singles|Singles ****Innocent~Mujaki na mama de~ ***Drama CDs ****Digimon Frontier Original Story: Things That Want To Be Told|Things That Want To Be Told **Category:Savers Music|Savers Music ***Digimon Data Squad: Albums|Albums ****Digimon Savers: Uta to Ongaku Shuu|Uta to Ongaku Shuu ****Digimon Savers ~FLASH BACK!~ ***Digimon Data Squad: Singles|Singles ****Believer Single ****Gouing! Going! My Soul!! Single ****One Star Single ****Ryuusei Single ****Hirari Single **Multi-Season ***Multi-Season: Albums|Albums ****Digimon Adventure Original Karaoke Best 15 ****Digimon Best Evolution ****Digimon Choshinka Best! ****Digimon Choshinka Best 2! ****Digimon Girls Festival ****Digimon Music 100 Title Memorial Box ****Digimon Music Oota Michihiko Self Cover Collection ****Digimon Opening Best Spirit ****Digimon Sounyuka Miracle Best Evolution ****Digimon Sounyuka Wonder Best Evolution ****Digimon 10th Anniversary -The Bridge to Dreams- ****Mirai e no Tobira ~ Ano Natsu no Hi kara ~ *Main_Page|Top Content **#popular#|most_popular **#visited#|Most visited **#voted#|highest_ratings **#newlychanged#|Newly changed *Community **DigimonWiki:IRC|IRC chat **Forum:Index|Forum **portal-url|portal **Talk:Digimon Wiki/Featured Article|Featured Articles **Fan:Main Page|Fan ***Fan:Relationships|Relationships ****Digimon Adventure|Adventure *****Fan:Taichi "Tai" Kamiya|Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *****Fan:Yamato "Matt" Ishida|Yamato "Matt" Ishida *****Fan:Sora Takenouchi|Sora Takenouchi *****Fan:Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi|Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *****Fan:Mimi Tachikawa|Mimi Tachikawa *****Fan:Joe Kido|Joe Kido *****Fan:Takeru "T.K." Takaishi|Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *****Fan:Hikari "Kari" Kamiya|Hikari "Kari" Kamiya ****Digimon Adventure 02|Adventure 02 *****Fan:Davis Motomiya|Davis Motomiya *****Fan:Yolei Inoue|Yolei Inoue *****Fan:Cody Hida|Cody Hida *****Fan:Takeru "T.K." Takaishi|Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *****Fan:Hikari "Kari" Kamiya|Hikari "Kari" Kamiya *****Fan:Ken Ichijouji|Ken Ichijouji ****Digimon Tamers|Tamers *****Fan:Takato Matsuki|Takato Matsuki *****Fan:Henry Wong|Henry Wong *****Fan:Rika Nonaka|Rika Nonaka *****Fan:Jeri Kato|Jeri Kato *****Fan:Ryo Akiyama|Ryo Akiyama *****Fan:Kazu Shioda|Kazu Shioda *****Fan:Kenta Kitagawa|Kenta Kitagawa *****Fan:Suzie Wong|Suzie Wong ****Digimon Frontier|Frontier *****Fan:Takuya Kanbara|Takuya Kanbara *****Fan:Koji Minamoto|Koji Minamoto *****Fan:J.P. Shibayama|J.P. Shibayama *****Fan:Tommy Himi|Tommy Himi *****Fan:Zoe Orimoto|Zoe Orimoto *****Fan:Kouichi Kimura|Kouichi Kimura ****Digimon Data Squad|Data Squad *****Fan:Marcus Damon|Marcus Damon *****Fan:Thomas H. Norstein|Thomas H. Norstein *****Fan:Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda|Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda *****Fan:Keenan Crier|Keenan Crier ***Fan:Fan fiction|Fan fiction ****Category:Fan Digimon|Fan Digimon ****Category:Fan Humans|Fan Humans ***Category:Fanart Images|Fan Art ***Fan:Fansites|Fan Sites ***Fan:Fan-games|Fan Games ***Fan:List of fansubs|Fansubs **#topusers#|Featured users **blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text **DigimonWiki:Userboxes|Userboxes *#category-Stub#|You can help us! *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub